


Best Friends...Forever?

by Stormy_Skies7781



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Skies7781/pseuds/Stormy_Skies7781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Latimer and Celaena Malone have been Best friends for most of their lives. But when Savannah starts dating Riker Lynch and is dragged into his rock star world and lifestyle she leaves her best friend behind. Some years later Celaena is invited to their wedding, she declines but Savannah wants her there. Can they ever be best friends again? Or are they destined to be past acquaintances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends...Forever?

I’ve changed the arrangement slightly. The Lynches moved LA earlier than when Riker was 16. And he and Savannah start dating earlier in their lives. Don’t hate me. Please. Also I know Savannah wouldn’t be like this in real life it is fiction.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Savannah Latimer had met Celaena Malone when they were 4-years-old. Celaena had just moved in next door to her. A family lived down the street from them, with adorable kids but that’s another story for another time. Savannah and Celaena became fast friends and when they turned 7 they promised each other they’d be Best Friends Forever. But sometimes we break promises we were meant to keep. Celaena gave Savannah a friendship bracelet when they turned 10 and they wore them constantly. Savannah and Celaena would sit together in school and they shared everything.  
They were inseparable. Joined-at-the-hip people said. They made quite a pair. They made a pact that no matter what they would always be friends. The mobile phones – that they received when they turned 17 – had each other’s numbers in them first even before their own home phone numbers! They were two completely different people and yet they seemed to fit perfectly.  
Savannah was a nightmare to shop with and she was so fussy! She was always complaining that she didn’t have the same shape as Celaena. That Celaena could become a model if she wanted to. But Celaena would take it and tell Savannah she was being ridiculous. She’d find a boy one day that loved her just the way she was. Savannah refused to believe it but somehow she knew that Celaena was right.  
“But Cel,” She’d complain, “you have the right shape! Shoulders just so, a waist that a guy could put one hand around, and hips that are perfectly rounded. I’m all angles and straight lines.”  
“Vanni,” Celaena would say, “you are beautiful. You know it, I know it. And somewhere out there, there’s a guy who’s going to see what everyone else sees. And is going to treat you just the way you deserve to be treated.” Savannah never believed her but Celaena was right. There was a guy out there for Savannah. And eventually it happened. She met a nice guy…who just happened to be single. And really cute.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
See Savannah never meant to forget. She just got a little caught up in the world she’d been brought into by Riker Lynch. Riker fell head-over-heels for Savanah and Savannah took a while but eventually fell just as hard for Riker. Celaena on the side lines.  
For months Savannah would call Celaena and gush about how romantic Riker was. And how she was going to be going on tour with him. It was strange to hear Savannah say she was going on tour, when Celaena said she was glad that Savannah had finally found someone, Savannah either passed it off as jealousy, or just didn’t register the note of resentment in Celaena’s voice. Celaena suspected the latter of the two.  
Savannah was too caught up in Riker Lynch’s world to notice that she was leaving her best friend behind. Celaena never had a choice. The friendship bracelet disappeared off Savannah’s wrist and the only way to see her friend soon turned into seeing her photo on Instagram. Savannah made two new friends in Rydel Lynch and Courtney Eaton. Celaena was left behind in their small town in California. But she wasn’t going to stay there.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
When Celaena turned 20 she got a job at the Hollywood Records offices. Celaena enjoyed it, her boss was nice, and he let her have the afternoon off one day because he had an appointment. Celaena met all the acts he managed. So R5 were in quite a bit. Rocky remembered her.  
“Celaena?” She looked up into the brown eyes of the adorable little boy who had once lived down the street.  
“Rocky Lynch. I remember you, you used to run away when I tried to talk to you.” She said, Rocky blushed scarlet as the others chuckled at his expense.  
“Yeah, guess I had a pretty big crush on you back then.” He said with a small smile, Celaena returned it bigger.  
“Don’t you sweat it, Rocky. You were adorable. I thought it was cute.” She said, “Sir, R5 is here.” She said paging her boss.  
“Send them in Celaena.” His voice came back through the intercom.  
“Second door on the left.” She said and gave Rocky another smile before they left. He was really cute for a kid. She was at least 3 years older than him. But then she might have a thing for younger guys. Riker thankfully was older than Savannah so Celaena knew he was older than her as well. Rocky had his dimples. Girls the world over loved him…yeah she was bitten by the Rocky bug too. Curse those dimples!  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Celaena never saw much of Rocky but when he was around or had the rare day off, he’d call her to see if she could hang out. Most of the time them ‘hanging out’ consisted of a lunch date – during the hour and a half she was given or a night in watching movies. He’d make Tacos or pasta and they’d sit together watching Grease or Love Actually. Celaena enjoyed the time she spent with Rocky. It was like he was just a guy she used to know from home and they were two normal friends just hanging out. Until she reminded herself of the platinum albums on the walls of the house he shared with his siblings or the VMA and MTV awards probably sitting on his mantle above the TV and propped against a wall in his room his replica of the Teen Choice Surf Board. He’d said Ross had the original. She knew it wasn’t normal, their relationship; Rocky, she knew, was a ladies man. Their relationship would never be more than friends. But it was nice while she had it.  
“You’re thinking too loudly.” Rocky said as he moved to put his arm around her shoulders one such night. Celaena gifted him with a smile.  
“Just thinking about how I got you as a friend but I lost one not so long ago.” Celaena replied nestling into his side.  
“You mean Savannah, right? I remember. You two were inseparable. She’s not talking to you?” Rocky said, he remembered everything about that time.  
“She hasn’t for months. But I’m okay with it. She’s in your world now.” Celaena told him, Rocky held her a bit tighter, squeezing her again his side.  
“She’ll realize that she misses you. Maybe I can drop hints next time she’s around. Talk a little about my new best friend, Celaena.” Rocky said, placing a friendly kiss on Celaena’s cheek.  
“Yeah, because that’ll work.” Celaena said with a smile.  
“Well it’s either you’re my best friend, or my girlfriend.” Rocky said startling Celaena.  
Her expression softened when she saw no joke in his eyes, “Girlfriend. I like the sound of that.” She said. Rocky smiled at her. Yeah he liked the sound of that too.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Celaena and Rocky actually didn’t tell anyone about their relationship. It wasn’t until Riker’ 21st birthday that year did they decide it was time to announce that they were together. Rocky said that he’d need another place set at the table and it had to be next to his. When Riker frowned and asked why Rocky said he was bringing a special guest with him. Riker narrowed his eyes slightly but handed Rocky an invite that read Rocky’s plus one.  
So when it came round to November 9th (Riker was having his party after his actual birthday), Rocky was invited by Celaena to get ready at her house so they could arrive at the same time. He looked up to see her reflection in the mirror when Celaena cleared her throat. He’d pulled on his cleanest and best pair of jeans and was shrugging on a shirt when he looked up to see Celaena, leaning casually against the doorjamb, in a pair of black heels, a sleek and smooth little black dress that reached just past her knees, she was projecting casual elegance. Her long hair was curled more than usual and she looked gorgeous. Rocky let a smile spread across his face.  
“You look beautiful, Babe.” He said as he began to button his shirt.  
“You don’t look half bad yourself, Rockstar.” She replied with a smile.  
“How do you do that?” He asked turning to look at her.  
“Do what?” She asked feigning innocence and confusion, as if she had no idea what she was doing.  
“Lean so easily on the doorjamb like that. Even Riker doesn’t look that good when he does it.” Rocky said with a smile.  
“Riker isn’t me is he?” Rocky laughed.  
“No, no he surely isn’t.” Rocky said with a shake of his head.  
They got to the party fashionably late, and when Riker answered the door his eyes were instantly drawn to Celaena.  
“You must be the special guest Rocky was talking about.” He said.  
“I must be.” Celaena agreed, “Celaena.”  
“Riker.” He said shaking her hand. He stepped back to let them inside and instantly Rocky’s attention was drawn by Ellington, Ross and Ryland all calling out to him. He took Celaena’s hand and led her over to meet them.  
“Celaena, the other three idiots. My brothers, Ross and Ryland and friend Ellington Ratliff.” Celaena shook their hands. She acted like she was meeting them for the first time, when in fact she’d met them all once before.  
“I think we’ve met before.” Ross said.  
“We have. You lived down the street from me, and I saw you all at the office. And I had to take over something my mother had borrowed from Stormie. I took it back and Rocky answered the door. You lot behind him to see who it was. Didn’t expect it to be a pretty girl.” Celaena laughed. The two boys agreed saying they didn’t expect it to be a pretty girl either.  
“Ross, oh hi.” A girl with long brown hair came up beside Ross, “I heard Riker saying that Rocky was bringing someone along. I’m Courtney.” She said sticking out her hand.  
“Celaena.” The blonde replied. Another girl appeared at Ellington’s elbow, her hair was blonde but even Celaena could tell it wasn’t natural, just like Riker’s.  
“Hi, I’m Rydel.” She said, she was another Lynch, but Celaena didn’t mention it. Rocky hoped Celaena and girls would become good friends. It would help. Particularly with Rydel.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
It took another four years until Celaena got an invitation in the mail. She vaguely knew the handwriting to be Rike’s. Opening the envelope that was a beautiful golden colour she gasped when she saw the words written on it.

Stormie and Mark Lynch along with Deborah and Phillip Latimer wish to invite  
Celaena Malone (Riker’s handwriting, Celaena smiled, Rocky must have told him)  
to join them in celebrating the wedding of Riker and Savannah on the 16th of May 2016 at St Peter and St Paul Church at 11am followed by a short reception at Skylar’s at 1pm

Celaena smiled softly, at least Riker had remembered to send her an invite but she glanced at the RSVP and instead of calling the numbers provided she dialled Riker’s number, which she had gotten four years before at his birthday.  
“Hello?” His voice made her smile he always sounded cheerful.  
“Hey Riker. It’s Celaena.” She waited as he took a moment to answer her.  
“Hey Rocky!” Savannah must be there. Otherwise he would’ve called her Cel.  
“Thanks for the invite to the wedding.” She said.  
“Tell her no worries. We’ll see her there right?” Riker was really good at this.  
“I can’t make it.” She told him. Celaena loved it when she spoke to Riker like this; he was good at reacting to what she was saying without letting on that it was her he was talking to.  
“Do you know if she can make it?” Celaena laughed at the wording of that particular question.  
“You’re a riot Riker. But I gotta go.” She told him.  
“Oh good. Anyway buddy gotta go!” Riker hung up and Celaena sighed closing her phone. She then dialled Rocky’s number. And explained what had just happened to him, he laughed when she told him Riker had pretended she was Rocky. But something else caught his attention.  
“You’re not going to the wedding? Why not?” He asked.  
“I don’t want to be there. And if Vanni didn’t send me an invite then that’s whatever. I’m flattered that Riker did, but I told him I couldn’t make it.” Celaena said, “I just don’t see why I should go to her wedding when I haven’t spoken to her in years.”  
“You talk to me though. And the guys. You should go if not for Vanni then for Riker.” Rocky said.  
“I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll sit in the back or something.” Celaena said and hung up.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Savannah looked around her at Courtney and Rydel, something was missing. No not something, someone. She asked Rydel to get Rocky for her. Riker had asked Ross to be his best man so Rocky was available to go on a search for her.  
“What do you need Vanni?” Rocky asked.  
“I need you to find Celaena Malone.” She said, Rocky frowned.  
“Cel? Why?” He asked.  
“You know where she is?” Savannah sounded surprised.  
“Sure I do. She’s at her apartment.” He said.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“She’s my girlfriend, has been for years Vanni. I’ll get her down here.” He promised and disappeared. If Savannah needed just one more person there it was her best friend. And Savannah was sure that Celaena wasn’t going to miss today.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Savannah was still smoothing wrinkles from the bodice of her wedding dress when a voice spoke from the doorway.  
“I told you it would happen one day didn’t I?” Savannah looked up to see the only person she really had wanted to be here today. Leaning on the doorjamb, in denim cut offs and a t-shirt, she achieved a sort of casual elegance that Savannah never could hope to, with a smirk in place and Rocky at her elbow was Celaena. The blonde had her long hair tied up and she wasn’t dressed for the wedding but Savannah didn’t care, she was just happy to see her.  
“Told me what?” Savannah asked turning to look at her friend; Celaena crossed her arms and smiled wider.  
“I told you, when we were 17, that one day you would find someone that would love you just the way you are. All angles and straight lines! Beautiful,” Celaena said. Savannah didn’t care that she’d look out of place she smiled at her friend and pulled her into a hug.  
“Will you be my Maid of Honour?” Savannah whispered.  
“Are you high? I’m not dressed for your blooming wedding!” Celaena said.  
“I don’t care. I want you up there with me. Please Cel.” Savannah said. Celaena looked over her friend’s shoulder at Courtney and Rydel.  
“Why not Court or Delly? They’re your friends now aren’t they? We haven't spoken for years. You forgot me. You took off your bracelet, you didn’t respond to my texts, or my tweets for that matter.” Celaena said stepping away from Savannah. The brunette saw now the mistake she’d made. In getting caught up in Rike’s world she’d forgotten that Celaena was still stuck in normal. They weren’t best friends anymore. Celaena made that quite clear.  
“Look, I’m flattered really, that you want me here at all. But I already declined Riker’s invitation. He sent one to me and I told him I couldn’t make it.” Celaena said, “And anyway I’m not dressed for a wedding. I’m here because Rocky asked me to come down. But I wasn’t feeling ready this morning so he let me stay home. Now he’s got me here, I’ll sit in the back of the church and watch while my friends say ‘I do’ and then I’ll go home and eat Ben and Jerry’s while I watch re-runs of Friends.” Celaena said with a small smile.  
“I’m glad you’re here to see me get married.” Savannah said.  
Celaena smiled, “Yeah and maybe one day we’ll be friends again, but until then. Congratulations Savannah Latimer, soon-to-be Lynch. I wish you and Riker all the best.” Celaena said before walking away, Rocky shrugged.  
“I tried.” He said with a smile.  
“That’s all I asked of you.” Savannah told him then shooed him away as she finished getting ready. She’d work on her best friend one day but that would have to happen when Celaena was ready and that wasn’t today. But one day they might just go back to being Best Friends Forever again.


End file.
